


Рэнди и Сэнди

by Catwolf



Series: Принятие [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Одна из сестёр Рэнди приезжает навестить их с Гейлом в Нью-Йорке… Есть ли что-то, чего она не знает об одном из них?..





	Рэнди и Сэнди

— Рэнди! Чёрт возьми, наконец-то я снова тебя вижу!  
Рэнди засмеялся, обхватил изящную талию сестры, оторвал её от пола и немного покружил. Вскоре, впрочем, пришлось поставить — Сэнди, конечно, была тоненькой, как балерина, но сам он особой силой похвастаться никогда не мог.  
— Всё такая же красавица, — он чмокнул Сэнди в нос, взъерошил такие же светлые, как у себя, волосы. — Нет, вру. Ещё красивее стала. Ты — единственный человек, которого я готов признать красивее себя, знаешь?  
— А ты всё такая же невыносимо самоуверенная принцесска, — Сэнди, кривляясь, наморщила короткий вздёрнутый носик. — Чёрт. Наконец-то мы снова Рэнди и Сэнди, а? Пускай послезавтра мне и уезжать.  
Она склонила белокурую головку Рэнди на плечо, и он обнял её крепче. Сэнди, младшая из двух сестёр, всегда была его любимицей; они были дружны с детства, а после того, как в шестнадцать лет Рэнди признался в своей ориентации, мать стала время от времени шутить, что, кажется, родила одних дочерей. Вон, дескать, какие они хорошие подружки. Скоро Сэнди начнёт сценические костюмы у него таскать.  
На шутки матери Рэнди не обижался — хотя в женскую одежду ему нравилось одеваться исключительно на сцене. Там всё было по-другому; там он становился другим. В жизни Рэнди всё же предпочитал оставаться парнем — пусть и таким, который трахается с другими парнями.  
Впрочем, теперь — только с одним.  
— А где Гейл? — Сэнди подняла голову, обвела взглядом маленькую гостиную, посмотрела на дверь спальни. — Или… — в голубых, более ярких, чем у Рэнди, глазах мелькнула тревога, — я чего-то не знаю? Вы… вы же всё ещё вместе?  
— Разумеется, — мысль о том, что они с Гейлом могли расстаться, показалась Рэнди до невозможности абсурдной. — Гейл на работе в автомастерской. Скоро вернётся.  
— Всё так же в автомастерской?  
— А где ему ещё работать? Ну, может, — Рэнди хмыкнул, — однажды его мечта осуществится, и он откроет собственную. Или автомагазин.  
— Пусть осуществляется, — по голосу Сэнди чувствовалось, что она желает искренне. — Твоя же осуществилась.  
— Ну, не особо. Не сильно-то я блистаю.  
— Но ты получил главную роль в пьесе. В нью-йоркском театре.  
— Вероятно, в самом захудалом из нью-йоркских театров.  
— И всё же, — упрямо настаивала Сэнди.  
— Ну, вообще, конечно, да, — Рэнди улыбнулся — так или иначе, а мысли о полученной роли приводили его в хорошее расположение духа. — И чёрт подери, из меня получилась самая лучшая авангардная Офелия в мире.  
— Завтра увижу, — Сэнди сощурилась. — Ты обещал.  
— Обещал. Увидишь.  
— Будешь в венке из цветов и струящемся платье?  
— Нет. Пьеса же авангардная, — Рэнди рассмеялся. — Я буду в коротком пеньюаре. Прозрачном.  
— Порнография на сцене? — Сэнди, как всегда, не упустила возможности его поддеть.  
— Не дождёшься. На мне будут трусы. Кружевные.  
— Странно всё-таки немного, — личико Сэнди стало чуть более серьёзным, она склонила голову набок и задумчиво взглянула на Рэнди.  
— Странно — что?  
— Что тебе так нравятся женские роли. В жизни ведь ты… ну, прости…  
— …не трансвестит?..  
— Да. Ну, даже не то что в платьях не ходишь, а — ну, не носишь какие-нибудь гламурные гейские футболочки. Ты понимаешь, в общем.  
— Понимаю.  
— Вот. Ты… ну, всё тот же парнишка из-под Атланты. С виду вообще не скажешь, что гей.  
— Кому надо, те понимают сразу, — Рэнди ухмыльнулся.  
— Да уж не сомневаюсь. Но всё равно — в жизни ты такой, а на сцене…  
— Искусство быть другим, — Рэнди пожал плечами. — Мне нравится быть кем-то совсем другим. Ну, и, — в его ухмылке появилось озорство, — женские шмотки мне идут.  
— Ага. Не хуже, чем мне. И ножки у тебя почти такие же красивые.  
— Это у кого ещё «почти»? — Рэнди сгрёб сестру в охапку, делая вид, что собирается защекотать, но вместо этого ещё покружил.  
— Рэнди, я пойду в ванную, ладно? Не хочется встретить твоего бойфренда в дорожной пыли.  
— Ага. Конечно, иди.

— Рэнди…  
Сэнди стояла в дверях ванной — уже переодевшаяся в другое платье, которое, судя по всему, считала домашним. Рэнди посмотрел на её нахмуренное лицо, и его брови тоже сдвинулись у переносицы.  
— Что случилось? У нас в ванной, — он улыбнулся, пытаясь пошутить, — завелись пауки?  
— Нет, — Сэнди прошлась по комнате; чересчур серьёзное выражение так и не исчезло с её лица. — Я… Рэнди, прости, наверно, я не должна была… любопытство сгубило кошку, да… но…  
— Но — что? — Рэнди подошёл к сестре и положил руку ей на плечо. — Сэнди, говори уже, что натворила. А то я чувствую себя так, будто мы снова подростки и ты нашла у меня под матрасом журнал с обнажёнными мужчинами.  
— А ведь я его тогда правда нашла, — Сэнди, не выдержав, ухмыльнулась.  
— Нашла. А я ещё не готов был признаться, поэтому начал спрашивать, что тебе подарить, чтобы ты никому не рассказала…  
— …а я страшно оскорбилась и сказала, что и без всяких подарков не собиралась тебя сдавать, но купить мне бижутерный браслетик ты всё равно можешь, — Сэнди рассмеялась, но тут же по её лицу снова пробежала тень. — Рэнди… я открыла ваш шкафчик в ванной. Просто случайно. Бездумно. Без всякой задней мысли.  
— И?.. — тихо спросил Рэнди, уже догадываясь, о чём пойдёт речь.  
— Рэнди, почему у вас весь шкафчик забит таблетками? Таблетками от… — Сэнди замотала головой, волосы растрепались. — Чёрт. Таблетками от ВИЧ.  
— Сэнди, с чего ты вообще взяла, что… — начал было Рэнди, но сестра с неожиданной силой толкнула его ладонью в грудь.  
— Рэнди! Ты никогда, чёрт возьми, не умел мне врать. Мне — не умел. И не забывай, я всё-таки медсестра.  
— На ресепшне.  
— Всё равно. Я знаю, что это за таблетки. Рэнди… — Сэнди на секунду прикусила губу, — я понимаю, кому попало в таком не признаешься, но… Рэнди, почему ты не сказал мне, что болен?.. Чёрт, — не дав брату ответить, она снова помотала головой. — Прости, не так. Не болен. Инфицирован. Чёрт… всё равно дерьмо получается.  
— Сэнди, — Рэнди набрал в грудь воздуха, медленно выдохнул. — Сэнди, я не болен.  
— Я понимаю. Ты…  
— И не инфицирован. Сэнди, у меня нет ВИЧ. Правда.  
— Не ври, — губы Сэнди задрожали, глаза подозрительно блеснули. — Рэнди, я видела эти чёртовы таблетки…  
— Я не вру. Они не мои. Сэнди… — пришлось снова вздохнуть, — это таблетки Гейла.  
На пару секунд воцарилось молчание.  
— Значит, Гейл?.. — тихо спросила наконец Сэнди.  
— Да.  
— Он… — пауза, — он тебе изменил? С кем-то… от кого подцепил…  
— Нет. Это ещё до меня.  
— Ты знал? Всегда?  
Рэнди пожал плечами.  
— Поначалу он сам не знал. Как только узнал, узнал и я. Он предлагал мне расстаться. Чёрта с два, не дождётся.  
— И ты точно не…  
— Я точно не, Сэнди. Мы предохранялись. С самого начала. По… — Рэнди вздохнул, — по моей инициативе. Гейл… ну, он был не особо осторожен, да.  
— Потому и заразился, — совсем тихо сказала Сэнди.  
— Да. Но… что уж теперь.  
— Да ничего. Я его не виню.  
— Он всё предлагал без резинки, — в голос проскользнула горечь, и Рэнди не стал пытаться её скрыть. — Я сказал — давай проверимся, тогда… Чёрт. Я же просто для проформы предложил. Я был уверен, что мы оба чистые. Что зря перестраховываюсь. Но подумал — бережёного Бог бережёт, да?.. И в итоге…  
— Хорошо, что ты перестраховался, — твёрдо сказала Сэнди. — Ну… я не к тому, что… пусть с Гейлом всё будет хорошо, но не хочу, чтобы ты тоже…  
— Я понимаю, — Рэнди усмехнулся. — И, в общем-то, согласен. Пусть лучше хотя бы один из нас будет здоров. Так… если вдруг что… так мне будет легче заботиться о Гейле.  
— Как он?.. — Сэнди говорила всё так же тихо.  
— Хорошо. Таблетки вполне действуют.  
— Вы поэтому тогда уехали в Нью-Йорк? — неожиданно спросила Сэнди. — Потому что узнали? Подальше от мест, где… и от людей, которые тоже могли знать?..  
— В первую очередь, — послышался негромкий голос от двери, — подальше от моей матери.  
— Чёрт, — одновременно выдохнули Рэнди и Сэнди, оборачиваясь.  
Гейл стоял в дверях, прислонившись к косяку и скрестив руки на груди. Его лицо, заросшее недавно отпущенной короткой бородой, оставалось непроницаемым, и понять по нему, что Гейл думает об услышанном, было невозможно.  
— Чёрт, — повторил Рэнди. — И давно ты…  
— Ну, — Гейл наконец шагнул в гостиную и закрыл за собой дверь, — я слышал достаточно.  
— Гейл, я не хотела, — быстро заговорила Сэнди, выходя вперёд. — Не хотела… чёрт. В первую очередь, — покаянно пробормотала она, опуская глаза, — не хотела, чтобы наша встреча прошла при таких дурацких обстоятельствах.  
— Да ладно, — Гейл наконец улыбнулся — хоть и несколько сдержанно. — Ты, в общем-то, ничего такого не сделала. И не сказала. А что нашла таблетки — ну, они ведь правда стояли на видном месте.  
— Кстати, — Рэнди подошёл к Гейлу, обвил рукой его талию, — ты же знал, что Сэнди приезжает. Мог бы убрать. Таблетки.  
— Мог бы, — согласился Гейл и, наклонившись, коснулся губами губ Рэнди.  
— Но?..  
— Но — не захотел притворяться кем-то другим. Хоть и не думаю, что эта хрень делает меня каким-то особенным, но всё же… — Гейл повернулся к Сэнди и негромко добавил: — Я не рассказываю о своём ВИЧ-статусе кому попало. Если бы ты не обратила внимания на таблетки — тебе бы тоже не стал. Но прятать их, скрываться в собственном доме… Не хочу.  
— Я понимаю, — Сэнди тоже подошла, окинула Гейла оценивающим взглядом. — Борода тебе идёт. Стал похож на канадского лесоруба.  
— Спасибо, — Гейл усмехнулся — на этот раз куда более свободно.  
— И слушай, я правда не хотела, чтобы ты услышал…  
— Да неважно. На самом деле, я всё ждал, когда ты начнёшь уговаривать Рэнди от меня уйти.  
— Дурак, — бросила Сэнди и поджала губы очень похоже на брата: выражение «капризная стервозина». — И близко не собиралась. Иди лучше сюда, — она положила руки на плечи Гейла, привстала на цыпочки и целомудренно коснулась губами его щеки.  
— Моя мать, когда узнала, начала ежедневно надраивать весь дом хлоркой, — неожиданно проговорил Гейл.  
Пару секунд все молчали. Сэнди выглядела потрясённой.  
— Ненавижу хлорку, — наконец объявила она, и повисшее в комнате напряжение исчезло.  
— Что ж, — продолжая обнимать Гейла, Рэнди притянул сестру второй рукой, — если никто ни на кого не дуется, может, ты, — Гейл получил ещё один короткий поцелуй в губы, — сходишь в душ, чтобы не вонять мазутом, и мы наконец посидим втроём как полагается?  
— Хорошая мысль, — на этот раз одновременно ответили Гейл и Сэнди.  
Все трое рассмеялись — и неудобный разговор был забыт окончательно.


End file.
